The Princess of Thieves
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Carmen Sandiego is the Queen of Thieves, and she makes sure no one gets hurt during her thieving...she also has a soft spot for children, especially ones that were abandoned or orphaned. Now what happens when she's in Japan and she meets a small girl who runs away cause her parents are going to take her back to the orphanage to make room for their birth son? It's all in the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Carmen Sandeigo and Sailor Moon**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Usagi's parents found out that they were pregnant with Shingo they decided to send their adopted daughter back to the orphanage to make room for him? Usagi overhears and runs away first only to be found and taken in by one of the weirdest mothers in the world. AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"What is a child doing out on the streets by herself this late at night?" A rather infamous woman asked stepping out of the shadows of an alleyway and staring down at a little blond haired girl who couldn't have been any older than four that was huddled near the garbage dump to get away from the cold.

"Easy there child I'm not going to hurt you." The woman said in flawless Japanese as the little girl looked up with wide blue eyes and moved as if to run away. The child was shivering and covered in dirt, she must have been out in the street for some time. She was still cute however and that was a surefire signal for someone with less than pure intentions to grab her. The little girl had shoulder length blond hair that would probably be brighter once the dirt and grim was washed out, pale almost unhealthy skin under the dirt, and the most brilliant blue eyes that seemed to have flecks of silver in them.

"What are you doing out at this time of night little one?" The woman in red asked staring at the blond child who stared at her for a moment and for the first time in a while…she felt as if someone were peering into her very _soul._ A rare feeling for the woman and an interesting one to get from the small girl.

"Mama and papa take me to orphan place. Having own baby better than me. No want to go back. Ran." The little girl said after a moment as she seemed to find something she liked in the tall woman, lord only knew what though.

"I see." And she did. She did and she wished she didn't. Staring down at the small girl…she came to a decision in a heartbeat.

"Ah Four-chin. Find any of the henchmen with parenting experience and get a list of what's needed for a three to four year old girl. Then send…the music sisters in a car to pick me up, make sure they know to be quiet when they do so." The woman said into her cellphone as she spoke to one of her henchmen. Flipping her phone closed, a single blue eye peered down at the little girl who seemed to be comfortable enough to come closer and curl up beside the tall woman's leg. When she had gotten there and how the girl had done so without the thief noticing, she had no clue but it spoke greatly of her potential.

"Little one. My name is Carmen Sandiego and I…am a thief. I'm going to take you with me now and raise you as my own…but for that to happen I will train you to be a thief like me. Understand?" Carmen asked speaking softly and slowly in Japanese since she doubted the girl knew any other language.

"New mama. Learn ta steal. Okay." The girl said beaming brightly up at Carmen and the pure happiness and cheer in that smile was enough to make even the criminal mastermind pause for a moment.

"The first thing you need to learn…is that we only steal for the thrill of it. The challenge. No one gets hurt." Carmen said as she bent over and slowly, carefully scooped the dirty child into her arms. The girl never moved to get away and never struggled in her grip, instead it seemed as if the little girl had welcomed the hold and snuggled closer. Probably to get more protection from the biting chill.

"No hurt others. Okay." The girl said nodding her head as she curled further into the tall warm woman in the red outfit.

"Boss you wanted us?" Clara Net asked as the car stopped outside of the alley, making Carmen look up along with the girl herself who looked curiously at the new arrivals.

"Lower your voices. Get us to the nearest hideout pronto and make sure there is a fire going when we get there." Carmen said in English since the twins didn't know much Japanese, not batting an eye at their gobsmacked appearance at the sight of the child in her arms. The only reason they were brought along to Japan despite not knowing much of the language was because they were experts at music, and they were pulling a music themed operation this time.

"You got it boss but…uh if I can ask a question?" Cora Net asked staring at her boss even as her sister already got her phone out and started placing calls back to their Japanese headquarters.

"She was going to be sent to an orphanage after her adoptive parents found out they were going to have a child of their own. She ran away. She's coming with us." Carmen said calmly as she walked to the car, carrying the little girl in her arms and making the twins pause and then nod. They knew their boss had a soft spot for children. Heck it was one of the reasons why they agreed to work for her, they'd never hurt a child and sadly most criminals didn't have that kind of moral code anymore.

Carmen was one of the very few, if not the _only_ , big time Criminal that actually went out of her way to help any kid or child she saw. Even the teenage detectives that chased them, Carmen saved their lives more than one even if it meant her operation being busted.

"There's a fire waiting on us at HQ, some warm blankets, a couple of mugs of hot chocolate, and Sara's out buying some cloths for the kid now although she's guessing at the size. Told her to grab some fuzzy fleece stuff to make sure the kid stayed warm." Clara said making Carmen give a small smile and nod to the twin as Cora held the door open for her boss and the kid. The heater was already on and going full blast much to Carmen's silent approval.

"Little one this is Net Cora and her sister Clara." Carmen said in Japanese as she pointed to one sister then to the other for the childs benefit, introducing the child to the two musically inclined criminals who gave her soft smiles before Cora put the car in drive.

"Usagi!" The little girl said smiling brightly as she pointed at herself, giving her name to the three.

"Bunny. We can work with that. Bunny Sandiego." Carmen said smiling slightly wider than normal as she stroked the girls messy hair out of her face. The Music Sisters didn't need to be able to speak Japanese to know what their boss said next.

It was written all over the parts of her face that could be seen as she pulled the little girl closer.

Both sisters glanced at their boss and then exchanged smiles. They weren't dumb enough to bring attention to the downright _soft_ expression on their bosses face, and they made a silent vow between themselves right there to protect the little girl that their boss was adopting as her own.

They had never seen their boss so happy, even if she was trying to hide it, and they were going to protect that happiness with everything they had and then some.

"Welcome to the family, my little rabbit. My baby thief."


	2. Chapter 2

**Carmen Sandeigo and Sailor Moon**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So this is the little thief? She's a cute one." Sara Bellum said smiling a bit as she looked at the little girl that had just finished having a long bath and was currently dressed in a set of, ironically, bunny pajamas that Sara had bought.

"Her name is Bunny. Bunny Sandiego, in English." Carmen said smirking a bit as she pulled the little girl close. Now that she was all clean she looked even cuter. Her hair was a vibrant golden color, her skin alabaster pale, and her the silver in her eyes stood out even more.

"Usagi-chan? This is Bellum Sere." Carmen switched to Japanese as easy as breathing as she pointed at the inventor who smiled and gave a small wave. Usagi looked up at the inventor who had the sudden feeling of being under a microscope. As if she could hide nothing from this child. The last time she felt this open was when she had first met Carmen and applied for V.I.L.E.

"Hello little one." Sara said in flawless, if not accented, Japanese as the little girl grinned up at her. Apparently she had passed the mini-Carmen's test and… holy crap!? Were those actual sparkles around the girl? The hell?!

"You can meet everyone else in the morning but for now you need some sleep in a warm environment." Carmen said and she was a bit amused to see Sara and a few other henchmen falter under the cheer the girl exuded with a simple grin, good to know it wasn't just her effected by it.

"She's not going to want to let you go anytime soon most likely. I…may or may not have already made an electric blanket for her." Sara admitted, holding out a blanket with little cats on it which had the small child going wide eyed in wonder.

"Little bunny. Mama has to take a shower and get clean now. Are you alright to stay out here with Sara, Cora, and Clara?" Carmen asked running a hand through the girls slightly curly golden blond hair as she looked at the child.

"Mama clean. Stay with Auntie." Usagi said smiling as she reached out for Sara, who gave a small squeak as she tried not to squeal. Aunty? She wasn't expecting that!

"She's going to have you all wrapped around her finger before the week's out." Carmen said more amused than anything as Sara took the four year old and held her as if she were glass.

"I give it two days, tops, for everyone here. A week for everyone else after you introduce her to the rest of V.I.L.E." Clara said with a snicker even though she was hovering nearby almost protectively.

"Not even that long." Cora said from in the kitchen where she was whipping up something warm to eat for both her boss and the little girl.

"Story?" Usagi asked looking wide eyed up at Sara who seemed to positively _melt_ in the face of the childs accidental puppy dog eyes.

"Sure I can tell you a story. How about I tell you about one of your mama's thefts?" Sara asked making Usagi nod her head happily as she curled up into Sara, sharing the bunny blanket that the scientist had wrapped her in.

When Carmen came out of the bathroom dressed in her sleep cloths, she paused at the doorway and smiled at the sight of Usagi staring wide eyed and awestruck as Sara told her a story. Not just any story. No she was telling the little girl about how Carmen had managed to travel back in time once, despite how pissed off that weird green haired woman with red eyes had been for it.

The woman had actually _whacked_ Carmen with that staff of hers that looked interesting before sending them back to the future. The only consolation was that Carmen had heard Ivy and Zack talking about the woman who had hit them both lightly before thanking them and stealing their Chronoscanner.

Carmen had yet to find out who that woman was and how she had known about the time traveling thefts.

"The thefts would have been much easier if it weren't for that red eyed woman." Carmen spoke from the doorway, making Sara jerk slightly in surprise while the little bunny didn't look surprised.

"Red eye?" Usagi asked tilting her head at her mama who nodded.

"A strange woman with dark skin, long green hair, and blood red eyes wearing a Fuku with black and red accents. She held a metal staff with a heart shaped top that had a red gem in it like a garnet." Carmen explained making Usagi blink slightly before she grinned.

"Plu! You see Plu! She nice! Keep me safe." Usagi said happily making Carmen pause. Usagi knew the strange woman and the woman had kept the little bunny safe?

"Plu work lots, not see her much…she nice. Feed me…make me warm…no let papa take me way…" Usagi said making Carmen's face soften. Hm. The woman had helped her little bunny and kept her from being taken to the orphanage. Maybe she _wouldn't_ find a way to steal that womans staff out of spite.

"I see." Carmen said simply before she offered the little girl her hand, making the girl blink before she crawled out from under the blanket and took the hand. Not before she made sure that Sara was under the blanket and not getting cold however.

"She's a sweetheart Carmen. She spent the whole time trying to make sure the blanket covered me more than it did her despite her being the one who was out in that weather for what seems to have been at least two or three days." Sara said in English as she stood up and folded up the blanket, making Carmen smile slightly down at the little blond who smiled back cluelessly.

"It seems she has a big heart. I haven't seen any hint of anger at her former parents for wanting to replace her for a child of their own. Only pain that they did so, and sadness that she didn't seem good enough for them." Carmen said in return as she walked into the kitchen where a warm meal was waiting for them, and Usagi was picked up and placed in a booster seat so that she could reach hers.

"I do hope you aren't going to let them get off easy for letting a four year old child run away and they apparently never reported it. I checked the media around here with one of the guys that speaks the language. There's been no missing child reported matching the Bunny's description or name." Clara said making Carmen's eyes turn cold for a brief moment before she smiled at the little girl and began cutting up the chicken for her.

"They have a new child on the way it seems. I'll direct my detectives towards them once the two learn about my little bunny, but I won't steal anything that they could be using to support or get ready for their new baby." Carmen said making the others look at her for a moment.

"Ivy has a soft spot of her own for children, once I direct her to the former parents of this little one and she learns what happened…" Carmen said smirking slightly and making a few of the goons in the room pale. They had been on the receiving end of the red head's martial arts before.

They did not pity the former parents of the bunny however.

They had everything coming to them for not even reporting their child as a runaway.

Oh well…their loss was V.I.L.E.s gain and boy did they gain a lot from this venture to Japan.

After all it wasn't every day you found a new Princess of Thieves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carmen Sandeigo and Sailor Moon**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been two years since Bunny Sandiego had been 'born' and right now she was on her first heist with her mother, who was armed with a camera to take pictures while two other goons recorded everything. After all it was her daughters first big heist. Usually they stuck to small things for her daughter to get experience, but this… well. Not small.

It took _forever_ for the other women to stop cooing over how cute little Bunny looked in her red trench coat and fedora with silver accents. Even Carmen found herself cooing a bit when no one was around over how adorable her now six year old daughter looked in her thieving outfit, which had been tailored just for her as her sixth birthday present. Speaking of which, today was her sixth birthday which was _why_ Carmen had stolen several famous things dealing with historic birthdays and parties with her daughter. Not only was it her début to the world as the Princess of Thieves, but the robbery spree was part of Bunny's present. She _is_ learning how to be just like her mother after all.

"Sis is it just me or are there two of her now?" Zack asked as he and his sister Ivy caught up to Carmen and Bunny just as they entered the party room where there were cakes and drinks waiting along with the stolen 'decorations'.

"Oh you see her too? Good I thought I was imagining things." Ivy said without missing a beat as she looked at Carmen and Bunny, Bunny smiling brightly at them from behind her fedora which was tilted just like her mothers was to hide most of her face while letting her mid-back length blond hair tumble free.

"Ah my two favorite detectives. Cake?" Carmen asked fighting back a grin as she finished cutting the second birthday cake, the first one was waiting at V.I.L.E. with the rest of the members for the bigger birthday party for the princess.

"Yes please." Ivy said smiling slightly, apparently today was one of the days where Carmen was in a nice generous mood. They had been a lot more common in the last two years… as had Carmen's protective almost motherly nature towards Zack, Ivy, and the other younger agents. It was much more obvious now.

"Ive!" Zack said surprised with his sister who gave a sheepish smile and shrug.

"What? You know I missed breakfast this morning and we haven't had time for lunch or anything, and no your constant junk food snacks don't count." Ivy said scowling at her brother who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Mama says people need to eat fruits and veggies and meats so they'll be big and strong." Bunny said in lightly accented English, tilting her head at the detectives who blinked and looked at the kid then at Carmen.

"Mind if I ask about the kid… and the theme for your heists? A party theme Carmen?" Ivy asked raising an eyebrow at the Criminal Mastermind who just gave a soft smile.  
"You didn't like it Ivy? But Bunny picked the items herself. She made a few mistakes during the heists but overall she did _very_ well for her first attempt. Better than my first theft had gone, especially given how young she is." Carmen said radiating pride as she looked down at her daughter.

"That explained some of the strange clues. We thought you had been impersonated again." Ivy said looking between the two women and making Carmen shake her head slightly. Her detectives knew her so well.

"No not at all. Bunny is still new to this, she's only been in training for two years after all. Bunny dear why don't you say hello to my two favorite detectives? You haven't met them face to face yet after all." Carmen said pushing Usagi forward a little bit but kept her close. She knew the two detectives wouldn't hurt a child… but… she was very protective of her baby girl.

"Hi! I'm Bunny Sandiego! Nice to meet you!" Usagi said beaming brightly up at the two detectives who blinked slowly for a moment as they looked between Carmen and Usagi.

"You named your daughter 'Bunny'?" Zack asked staring at Carmen in disbelief and not even registering the fact that she was taking pictures of the shocked looks on the detectives faces.

"That is the English version of her name yes. Aren't you going to be polite and tell her your names?" Carmen asked amused as Ivy squatted down to be closer to the girls eye-level.

"Hey there. My name is Ivy. This is my little brother Zack." Ivy said her voice soft and gentle as she looked at the little girl and held out her hand for a handshake.

"No last name?" Usagi asked making Ivy shake her head. Usagi promptly attached herself to Ivy with a bright smile as she looked up at her mama with bright pleading eyes.

"Mama can they be Sandiego's too?" Usagi asked brightly and making Carmen pause and blush a bit as she looked away while Ivy and Zack both looked surprised but didn't protest.

"Technically baby they already are." Carmen said slightly shyly as she looked at the two teens, or rather one teen and one twenty one year old woman.

"Say what?" Zack asked making Carmen shrug her shoulders slightly.

"When I faked my death to find my heir…back before Bunny… you two were the ones named my heirs. That makes both of you Sandiego's." Carmen said a bit hesitantly as they stared at her shocked for a minute.

"Huh a mom then? I don't remember what having a mom is like." Zack said and at that Carmen clenched a fist slightly. She knew that feeling. She knew what it felt like all too well.

"Chief I know that you're listening in." Carmen said causing the Chief to appear on a wall near the cake.

Carmen didn't even say a word, she just gave the Chief a look and then nearly groaned aloud at the words out of the AIs mouth.

Seeing the look of shock and then how deep the two detectives blushes while Usagi squealed loudly made it worth it but seriously? She had _not_ planned on getting her daughter a big brother and big sister for her birthday.

"Already making the changes to their files Carmen. Congrats, you're a mother of three now and one of them is a teenager."


	4. Chapter 4

**Carmen Sandeigo and Sailor Moon**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been almost ten years now since Carmen had adopted Usagi, eight years since the two ACME agents had started openly using Carmen's last name…and seven years since they had found a little girl named Makoto who had lost her parents to a plane crash…and had promptly been adopted as Usagi's bodyguard in training. Right now Usagi was back in Japan to finish middle and high school at least before she became a full time thief like her mama.

Whereas Makoto would be coming along later to continue her job as Usagi's bodyguard, Carmen would only come by to visit every once in a while so as to not draw any attention to her daughters 'civilian' form as it were labeled. They already had a few V.I.L.E. agents that were low profile on general principal in the country acting as Usagi's 'guardians' for school and all. It wasn't like she could just come out and admit that she was the infamous 'Bunny Sandiego' and daughter of Carmen Sandiago to everyone else.

Pretending to be Usagi Moon, a recent transfer from America however? That was cakewalk for the young girl who was well known as the Princess of Thieves or Princess of V.I.L.E. now. She was as infamous as her mama and she had earned every bit of that infamy during her own heists where her mom just sat back and watched to make sure everything went smoothly. If things didn't go smoothly then Carmen would make sure her daughter wasn't arrested and that no one was killed but would let her figure out where things went wrong and how on her own.

"Oh? That's an interesting birthmark there kitty cat. I wonder if little Selina would like a kitten like you for her birthday." Usagi said peeling the bandaid off a pure black cat easily and gently while considering on sending the kitty to her niece.

Zack's little three year old daughter, Selina, had a certain love for cuddly or fluffy things and Usagi loved spoiling her niece. Not as much as Carmen loved spoiling her grandchild though.

Honestly Usagi was pretty sure that the video of the infamous Carmen Sandiego outright _squealing_ like a schoolgirl over learning that Zack had gotten his wife of two years pregnant was still one of the most popular ones on YouTube. Carmen may have also began teasing Ivy a bit about giving her some more grandkids, right up until Ivy had given Carmen a flat look and told her mom that she was more into girls.

Carmen had just blinked for a second before raising an eyebrow and smirking at her eldest daughter.

"Like mother like daughter." Was all Carmen had said on the matter, making all three of her kids jaw drop in disbelief as she turned and walked out the room like a boss.

"Oh right I was running late for school! Stupid Jet lag! Bye kitty cat!" Usagi said remembering what she had been doing a minute ago and then racing back off to get to school in time. It was the middle of the semester, and Usagi had only transferred there two days ago. She had been excused the first day to get used to Japan, and yesterday she had fallen asleep in class due to jet lag…or that's what everyone else believed at least.

Honestly Usagi was just bored with the class. Her mama had taught her all this stuff by the time she was _ten_. She had to cultivate the perfect persona however, and the best part was that most of it was true. She'd be sweet and kind of ditzy, kind of a stereotypical blond which she was known to be sometimes with her family and the V.I.L.E. agents, but she'd also build up a reputation of always being late, falling asleep in class, and seeming to be rather stupid.

Of course she wouldn't actually fail class. Haruna-sensei was a V.I.L.E. agent and knew not to post Usagi's real scores on the boards and instead doctor them up to make her persona more believable. If Usagi scored anything less than a ninety five on a paper or test, her mother would run her ragged through the training course again.

"Still suffering from a bit of Jet Lag Miss Moon?" Haruna asked raising an eyebrow at the blond who gave a sheepish apologetic grin and moved to her seat without bothering to confirm or deny it.

The day went through as normal from there, or what was quickly becoming the new normal…until Usagi met this weird guy with black hair on the sidewalk wearing an _ugly_ green jacket. The type of jacket that Usagi would steal and burn on principal, it was that ugly.

"Touch my hair again, and I'll break that hand." Usagi growled at the guy who was being an ass over the fake score on her test paper and then had the gall to grab one of her ponytails and pull it lightly. All Sandiego women had at least one thing in common…they were protective as hell over their hair. Seriously it took forever for Carmen to tame her curls, especially when it was humid outside, and Ivy had been known to break someone's _bones_ if they pulled her hair. Usagi was no expectation and in fact…was much worse.

Seriously didn't anyone realize just how much _work_ it took to keep her hair this long and tame and split-free? The boy looked surprised at the threat as Usagi stormed off and to her house.

She was in a bad mood now and needed to steal something…oh wait she wasn't supposed to steal anything while she was a student here. People would get too suspicious, especially if the thefts started just after a new student moved into the neighborhood.

"Hello there. I've been looking for you." Usagi spun around in her room, her eyes scanning the room quickly for the sudden source of the womans voice that…actually sounded a bit like her mamas.

"Now how did you get in here kitty?" Usagi asked when she spotted the cat sitting calmly on the floor in front of her.

"Trade secret. Now that I've finally found you Sailor Moon, we need to get started on your training." The cat spoke…the CAT SPOKE LIKE A HUMAN.

"Hmm a talking cat. You don't see that everyday…unless it's that one cat that always accompanies Sailor V when she's trying to stop one of mama's heists in Europe." Usagi said looking completely unbothered on the outside even though she was bouncing like her namesake on the inside. Even her mama never got a talking cat.

Oh did this just make her day…and as it would turn out…it got _better_.

By the time Usagi made it back 'home' and could call her mama and siblings to tell them what had happened, she was laughing almost too hard to be understood.

Seriously here she was a master thief and the princess of a worldwide criminal organization…

WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GIVE HER SUPER POWERS AND MAKE HER A HERO?!

Her mama laughed so hard from the other end of the phone that Usagi heard a small thump and was a bit worried her mother was having a stroke.

It didn't help that her brother and sister both were laughing so hard that they were choking on air and Ivy was snorting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carmen Sandeigo and Sailor Moon**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Breaking News! Last night the infamous criminal Carmen Sandiego was cornered near the Leaning Tower of Piza. The two ACME agents on the scene were about to apprehend her…when suddenly Carmen's phone rang. It's unknown who called her and what exactly was said, but not only did Carmen Sandiego manage to escape…but she and the agents all three were laughing so hard any nearby witness's worried about there being a laughing gas that had leaked. When we tried to interview the ACME agents on what had caused that, neither of the infamous brother-sister pair could keep a straight face much less tell us what had happened." The news reporter was saying the next morning looking completely baffled as she showed the shaky video of Carmen leaning against the tower of Piza near helpless due to laughing too hard, Zack on the ground rolling, and Ivy unable to stop snorting.

"They are never going to live this down." Usagi whispered with a grin as she watched the video on TV in the classroom. Apparently it was being used as a way to get the students used to hearing more English…although Usagi was pretty sure Haruna just wanted to watch the report again. The teacher got a good laugh out of learning that someone had labeled Usagi a 'hero' and gave her an _actual_ magic wand.

"The only thing one of the detectives managed to get out before being overcome with laughter…was that apparently someone thought it was a good idea to try and turn her little sister into a superhero." The newswoman said before the screen showed the actual woman herself standing beside a snickering Ivy.

"Detective why is it so hilarious to you and your brother, much less Carmen Sandiego herself, that someone tried to turn your little sister into a super hero?" The newswoman asked making Ivy snicker harder for a moment.

"It's hilarious because they were being completely serious…but my sister takes too much after our mom." Ivy said struggling to try and keep a straight face so as to appear professional.

"Your mom?" The woman asked confused making Ivy cover her mouth to stop a snort.

"My full name is Ivy Maria Sandiego. Do the math." Ivy said making the woman blink and then recoil.

"You're the daughter of Carmen Sandiego." The woman said torn between shock and slight horror as she looked at Ivy who gave a shrug.

"Yep. Apparently when she faked her death some years ago…it was to find the one that would be her heir before she had my little sister. Me and my brother were the ones that apparently were labeled her heirs so…well we didn't have a last name before that and Carmen despite being a thief isn't exactly a _bad_ woman. She does give back most of the things she steals, she makes sure no one is hurt during any of her heists, she even saved not just me and my brothers lives but those of some of the other agents before she adopted us." Ivy said with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Besides I'm sure everyone knows about the video from almost four years ago on YouTube where mom was seen squealing like a schoolgirl and practically bouncing in place. That was when my younger brother Zack told her about the fact that his wife was pregnant. She was very excited about becoming a grandmother." Ivy said with a small smirk.

"But aren't you or your siblings worried she may corrupt the child?" The newswoman asked confused and making Ivy raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why would we be? Mama is one of the most protective people there is, she'd never do anything to hurt someone much less family. She positively adores her granddaughter, spoils her rotten and not with stolen goods if it makes you feel better." Ivy said before shaking her head a bit.

"Anyways. This was about why we were laughing so hard. Well…my sister's name is Bunny. Bunny Sandiego." Ivy said getting them back on track and making the woman blink for a moment at the name.

"The Princess of Thieves? How did we not piece that together sooner?" The newswoman asked making Ivy roll her eyes.

"Because none of the ones in charge of the news at the time when Bunny first made her appearance had two brain cells to rub together. Mom's been raising Bunny to be a thief like her ever since little sis was four years old, and she pulled off her first big heist on her sixth birthday." Ivy said although she was grinning fondly at recalling how often she would have to try and track down her sister much like she did their mother.

"Two detectives and two thieves." The newswoman said although she didn't look happy about the two brain cells rubbing together comment.

"My brother says that them stealing stuff and us trying to catch them is our way of bonding as a family." Ivy said dryly earning a look of disbelief from the woman.

"Anyways. Last night my sister called mom. See mom wants little sis to finish her education in secrecy, sis is only a teen after all. Since we were in the middle of the family bonding, mom put the phone on speaker." Ivy said and she was already snickering again.

"…I don't know who thought it was a good idea or why…but someone had apparently approached my sister and told her that she was going to be a superhero. To be fair my sister did save the life of one of her new classmates, but seriously? The princess of thieves becoming a vigilante?" Ivy asked more than said as she snickered heavily again before her watch beeped.

"Go ahead chief." Ivy said making the Chief appear on the wall beside Ivy, startling the news people while Ivy didn't look bothered.

"Ivy! Just in from Crime Net. Carmen has stolen a priceless German painting dated back to 1502!" The AI said making Ivy blink slightly as she stared at her boss.

"Which painting?" Ivy asked ignoring the woman beside her who was questioning on if this is what she thought a proper mother was like.

"You're going to get a kick out of this…She stole the Young Hare." The Chief said with a grin making Ivy blink for a second as she looked it up on her Info Scan.

"A rabbit painting? Oh mom." Ivy said near facepalming and looking like she was going to laugh. Usagi had to bite her lip hard enough that it bled to keep from laughing and Haruna had a very suspicious coughing fit.

"I don't get what's so funny about this." The newswoman said with a scowl.

"Well first off mom would never damage the artwork and will return it eventually so I'm not too worried about her having it for a little while…what's funny is the reason why she stole it." Ivy said snickering a bit.

"Why she stole it?" The woman asked confused.

"It's a painting of a rabbit. My sisters name is Bunny. Mom stole the painting because she misses my sister. Mom's suffering from Empty Nest Syndrome." Ivy said snickering harder and Usagi had to pinch her nose to keep from snorting aloud.

Especially since Ivy's phone rang at that moment blaring the song Thief from Imagine Dragons, much to Usagi's amusement.

"Speak of the devil herself." Ivy muttered as she answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"I can see the interview Ivy and you may be full grown but you're not so grown enough I can't put you over my knee young lady! Stop trying to ruin my reputation!" Carmen scolded her daughter on international TV, making Ivy blush but face-palm a bit. Ivy answered making Haruna and Usagi both choke.

She sounded like a seventeen year old girl talking with her mom while at the supermarket.

Not a near thirty year old woman talking with her master thief of a mom about trying to catch her.

"Yes mom. I'm about to head to the museum and find the clue. See you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Carmen Sandeigo and Sailor Moon**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You know despite us all being friends for almost three years now…you still never explained why you don't live with your mom or don't like Mamoru. He _is_ the reincarnation of your betrothed and the future king of Earth." Ami said looking at Usagi as they were gathered in the Shrine, Usagi sitting beside Setsuna and speaking happily about something in French of all languages.

"Mom travels a lot, and I'd be more likely to fall in love with Michiru or Haruka if they were single." Usagi said without skipping a beat while Setsuna snickered a bit and only partially because of the looks on the others faces.

"I'll say she does. She goes from one corner of the world to another in a matter of hours, and that's when she's moving slow." Setsuna said with a grin as she bumped Usagi's shoulder gently while the others gapped at the casual admittance of Usagi's preferences.

"You know her mom?" Makoto asked looking at the oldest of the Senshi.

"My previous incarnation did. We weren't really on the best of terms however." Setsuna said making Usagi snicker hard.

"Mom said you had whacked her, my big sister _and_ my big brother with your Garnet Rod." Usagi said making Setsuna give a small sheepish shrug and grin.

"They were messing with my domain." Was all she said in return.

"Time or Space?" Haruka asked knowing of what two domains her friend and housemate had control over.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she found a way to mess with both of them." Setsuna said sighing and earning a nod from Usagi.

"It would explain a _lot_ about mama if she did." Usagi said with a small grin and earning an amused look from Setsuna.

"Like you're any better? You act just like her." Setsuna said giving her princess a heavy look that earned a near evil cackle from the blond. The other girls were staring shocked at their princess for the almost evil cackle, but Setsuna and Hotaru weren't bothered in the least.

"She takes after mama more than either me or Zack." An amused voice said as a tall red haired woman was shown to the room, an average height blond man with her as the two gave a thankful bow to Rei's grandfather.

"Sis! Bro!" Usagi's eyes lit up at the sight of the two as the blond man chatted in Japanese with Rei's grandfather for a moment before the old man left the 'kids' alone.

"Don't call me sis." Ivy responded instantaneously before she was near tackled by the blond.

"Sorry sorry. She still gets pissed at that huh Zacky?" Usagi asked with a grin as she hugged the man next.

"Of course she does little sis." Zack said swinging Usagi around a bit before setting her down.

"You know them princess?" Minako asked tended and alert at the sight of the two.

"Of course. This is my big sister Ivy and my big brother Zack." Usagi said as she dragged them further into the room, the two of them just stared at Minako confused and amused.

"Did she just call you a princess?" Zack asked staring at the near dead ringer for his younger sister in confusion.

"Of course we call our princess a princess." Rei said glaring at the blond man while Usagi snorted slightly.

"Turns out that not only am I some kind of superhero vigilante but I'm also the reincarnated princess of a kingdom on the moon." Usagi said earning looks from her siblings for a moment.

"I swear to god this could only happen around our family." Zack said slamming his palm into his forehead while Ivy began cackling loudly.

"Oh is the moon kingdom so screwed when they're revived! They have no idea what they're in for!" Ivy said as another woman chuckled from behind the two of them.

"Oh I dare say they'll be surprised when she takes the throne alright." The red clad woman behind the two siblings said sounding amused while Usagi squealed and hugged the woman.

"Mama!" Usagi squealed happily as she hugged the woman and was hugged just as tightly in return.

"Hello there my little bunny. I've missed you too." The infamous red wearing thief said her eyes soft as she stared at the blond that was still a good two feet shorter than her.

"Lord Zachary, Lady Ivy, Lady Carmen." Setsuna said as she stood up and bowed in greeting to the three, Hotaru following her example immediately with Haruka and Michiru a half second behind. They might not know exactly what was going on but the other two Outers trusted the Time Guardian with their princess's life.

"You're that lady that kept hitting us with the staff whenever we'd chase mama through time!" Zack said pointing at Setsuna who gave him a small sheepish shrug.

"Actually I am just her reincarnation and you are quite fortunate. Many who tried time traveling with my former incarnation standing guard ended up being blasted into smithereens or back to the dinosaur era. My name is Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto and Guardian of the Space Time Doors." Setsuna said with a small polite smile before she placed a hand on Hotaru's head.

"This is little Hotaru-chan. She's Sailor Saturn and the Guardian of Death and Rebirth. The others around the room are the other Sailor Senshi as I'm sure you're already aware." Setsuna said motioning her free hand towards the others in the room that were staring at her shocked and a bit betrayed on how easily she gave away their identities.

"Then I must thank you for protecting my youngest daughter, even though she is more than capable of protecting herself." Carmen said smiling as she held her hand forward for a handshake, causing Setsuna to give her a flat look while Rei almost immediately moved to accept it since the oldest of the group wouldn't.

"The Odango is fun to have around, and is clumsy enough that I wouldn't be surprised if she fired an attack at an enemy only to slip and fall at the last second. Although she is incredibly lucky enough that if she did she'd probably avoid the enemies attack by accident." Rei said shaking the womans hand and earning a hum from Carmen.

"Considering that you seem to be interested in a young man ten years your senior I don't think you have room to talk about my daughter. Tuxedo Kamen if I'm not mistaken." Carmen said holding up a rose that she had pilfered from the inside of Rei's shrine maiden sleeves.

"What the-? How did you-" Rei was stunned while Setsuna rolled her eyes and held out her hand towards Carmen.

"I'd like my wallet back please Lady Carmen. There's a reason I didn't take her hand Rei." Setsuna said making Carmen smirk as she tossed Setsuna her wallet back, much to the others surprise. None of them had seen her move towards Setsuna or take the wallet to start with.

"Damnitt mom really?" Ivy asked face-palming while Carmen shrugged slightly as she held up nearly a dozen wallets, each one different and each one belonging to the Scouts other than Usagi and Hotaru.

"A thief needs to keep in practice Ivy. Speaking of which have you been keeping in practice Bunny?" Carmen asked looking down at her daughter who just grinned as she held up Zack and Ivy's wallets.

"Damnitt little sis!" Zack said scowling as his sister handed him back his wallet.

"A thief needs to keep in practice big brother. Although to be fair, it's easier to steal from you without you noticing than it is to steal from most of our enemies. You don't have super senses like they do." Usagi said nodding her head and making her Scouts other than Setsuna look surprised. Setsuna just gave a heavy sigh.

"…Is that a challenge my dear Bunny?" Carmen asked with a grin earning an equal grin from her youngest daughter.

"Thief off? The princess of Crime against the Queen?" Usagi asked earning a look of bemused exasperation from her older sister, Zack just buried his face in his hands with a grin.

"This is to make up for Bunny missing the family bonding for the last few years isn't it?" Ivy asked earning matching grins and nods from the two criminals of the family.

Setsuna just looked at the others who were staring at Usagi and Carmen in confusion, shock, disbelief, and in at least one case of recognition.

"Sailors meet Carmen Sandiego, the Queen of Thieves. There's also Ivy Sandiego and Zachary 'Zack' Sandiego, two of the best detectives in the world. You already know our princess but let me formally introduce her as Bunny Sandiego, the Princess of Thieves."


	7. Chapter 7

**Carmen Sandeigo and Sailor Moon**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Looks like Bunny stole the Tokyo Tower. Seriously how do she and mom do things like that?" Zack asked making a notation on his tablet as his sister made off with the tower, Ivy marking down her mother's theft of the Great Buddha statue form Kamakura.

"They're not holding back at all are they?" Ivy asked with a snort as the two of them and Zack's wife Tatyanna stood by and watched the thefts, or at least the reactions of the thefts, with little now six year old Selina holding her mothers hand.

"Since Bunny just stole the Monkey Park I don't think so." Tatyanna said while the reporters descended upon the three detectives with a frenzy.

"Detectives why aren't you even attempting to stop the two thieves?" One of the reporters demanded earning snorts from all three of the detectives and a giggle from Selina.

"This is the first time mom has seen little sis in almost three years and they decided to make sure either of them has dulled their skills. They aren't going to stop for at least another hour. When they do stop they'll put everything back. Besides… have you ever actually _tried_ catching either of them yourself?" Ivy asked looking at the reporters who shook their heads.

"Give it a go then ask why we're just keeping track after." Zack said with a snort before Carmen dropped down beside Tatyanna.

"Granny!" Selina cried happily as she latched onto Carmen's leg without hesitation.

"Falling behind mama? Bun-Bun stole the Monkey Park a few minutes ago." Zack asked earning a snort from Carmen who picked up Selina and swung her around a bit.

"Not at all. I just came to steal one of the most precious things in the world." Carmen said with a grin while Selina was giggling happily as her grandmother tickled her.

"Have her back by seven. It's a school night." Tatyanna said with a smile as Carmen nodded her head.

"I know Tat. Come on little thief! You're going to spend the day stealing things with grandma!" Carmen said making Selina squeal happily as Carmen vanished, leaving the reporters stunned.

"Mom stole Selina, Bunny stole the reporters cameras. They're about tied still." Ivy said not batting an eye while the reporters blinked and then exclaimed in shock since they hadn't even noticed their cameras missing.

"Your sister just stole my shrine!" Rei said storming over and glaring at the detectives who just snickered.

"And sis is in the lead… wait… nope. Li just sent a message that mom and Selina stole Hashima Island." Zack said receiving an e-mail from another detective.

"And that's the Chief telling me that Bunny stole the Kinkaku-ji. They move amazingly fast for two people who hate the C-5." Tatyanna said raising an eyebrow at the other two detectives. That was about the time when Sailor Pluto jumped from a nearby building to give them an annoyed look.

"Bunny just stole my Staff and Saturn's Glaive. Carmen stole Uranus's sword and Neptune's Mirror. Shall we expect to get them back anytime soon?" Pluto asked making Zack frown.

"How do we classify that one Ives?" Zack looked at his sister.

"Let's see. Mom stole the Sky and Sea representations. Bunny stole the Time and Death representations." Ivy wrote that down while Pluto gave a small snort.

"You forget I govern Time _and_ Space. Saturn governs Death and Rebirth." Pluto corrected the red haired woman who nodded and wrote that down as well.

"Little sis isn't going to go time traveling to steal again is she?" Zack asked frowning heavily at that and making Pluto pause for a second. She stood there for a moment looking at something no one else could see.

"Pardon me. It seems I need to go beat some sense into the princess." Pluto said leaving just as quick as she arrived and earning snickers from the detectives.

"I'm glad all time traveling crimes are going to be handled by her now. I had enough of those after the coliseum." Zack said pulling a face and earning a snort from Ivy.

"What's the matter little brother? Upset because I kicked your behind in front of all of Rome? If we hadn't been worried about the possible lion and death match you would have probably yelled about how it wasn't fair." Ivy said with a snicker and earning a flat look from Tatyanna and a pout from Zack.

"Sure putting a tech and language specialist against a woman with _five different black belts_ is fair." Tatyanna said earning a small blink from Ivy who just shrugged.

"Hey I didn't make the match-ups. Mom did it to keep me from having to kill the other gladiators. Speaking of mom apparently she and Selina just stole the Bonin islands." Ivy said looking at the next alert on her phone.

"And of course Bunny had to steal the Himeji Castle. Any bets on who will end up stealing Mount Fuji?" Zack asked looking between his wife and sister who hummed in thought.

"I know Carmen better than I do Bunny, surely she won't try to steal an entire mountain. My money's on Bunny." Tatyanna said earning a snort from Ivy.

"You weren't there when mom stole the air waves for the entire world… _and_ an entire beach. We still don't know how she did it. I'm placing my money on mom." Ivy said shaking her head, although it might be because a report of Carmen stealing a toy factory came in right then. Well she knew what inspired that particular theft.

"Selina is going to be as big of a thief as mom and Bunny isn't she?" Tatyanna asked earning a snort from the other two.

"And the family legacy continues. Impressive thieves and detectives chasing each other around the world." Ivy said with a grin earning a snicker from her brother.

"As long as she's home before bed time and doesn't do anything dangerous." Tatyanna said sighing slightly. She knew what she was getting into when she married Zack… but that didn't mean she was happy about her daughter becoming a thief at the age of six.

Zack's supposed to be reassuring comment did _not_ help.

"Oh don't worry dear. Mom won't let Selina pull off her first solo heist until she's at least ten years old."


End file.
